SOY LO QUE SOY, NO LO QUE FUÍ EL PASADO NO ME IMPORTA
by Irina Jackson Herondale
Summary: SOY LO QUE SOY, NO LO QUE FU EL PASADO NO ME IMPORTA, COMO BIEN DIJE: EL PASADO ES PASADO Anaís Cooper nunca ha sido una chica normal, desde los cinco años ha sufrido muchas pérdidas, y por cada pérdida hay un odio hacia alguien, pero nunca podrá odiar a Dick, su gran amor de la infancia y el tampoco la podrá odiar a ella aunque esté destinada a oscurecer el mundo en tinieblas.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO **

-nos volveremos a ver Dick, algún día pero lo haremos  
-eso espero Is, te esperaré hasta entonces  
-se que lo harás  
-lo juro

3 AÑOS DESPUÉS

-Porque la tarea debe ser tan difícil, vamos Anaís debes acabar tu tarea si quieres salir de esa cárcel llamada preparatoria

-Señorita Cooper como explica la explosión en el laboratorio de Química?  
-no…no…no puedo señora directora  
-bien, entonces está castigada el resto de la semana  
-p…p…pero…  
-alguna explicación lógica?  
la chica callo  
-eso me temía está castigada

-me alegra señorita Cooper que haya pasado el año escolar, sería una lástima desperdiciar toda su inteligencia repitiendo año.  
-me alegra oír eso de usted señor Chase  
-no podría esperar más de mi

-te encontraré como sea Dick, como sea

-¡¿quién eres?!  
-no creo que importe, solo soy una ciudadana más  
-estás cometiendo un…  
-crimen, delito? por favor solo observo y cuido como perro guardián algo que me pertenece, algo que les pertenece a los Rutter desde tiempos inmemorables.  
-quienes son los Rutter?  
-una poderosa familia de Ciudad Gótica, más que los Wayne  
-no lo creo  
-pues créelo  
-están muertos  
-excepto una chica  
-creo que ya está muerta…  
-solo han sido tres años, solo tres  
-en tres años pasa mucho  
-tienes razón, en tres años pasa mucho

-quieres ser una titán  
-he de intentarlo  
-bienvenida al equipo Storm  
-se que lo soy

-hey!, semáforo andante donde están los patos de goma  
-se fueron  
-agh!, te detesto  
-y yo igual  
-muérete, vete al infierno, púdrete, que te coman los cuervos, ¿sabes qué? Adiós

Querido diario:

Creo que mi Dick ya me ha olvidado, solo espero que me recuerde, que recuerde a Haley Anaís Cooper Rutter, la chica de comportamiento extrovertido que parecía normal, a esa, no a esta que es hoy día, no a este fenómeno.

Espero ser feliz con los jóvenes titanes, encontrar un lugar, amigos y una ciudad que me acoja como debe ser, no que me desprecie como si fuera la chica rara, la que cuando se enfurece destroza todo a su paso, la que hace sufrir a quienes quiere, la que… ha hecho mucho mal.

Solo espero que mi cabello y mi frialdad algo usual ahora no opaquen a quien era del pasado y él me pueda recordar y se vuelva a… a… a… enamorar… de… mí.

HALEY ANAÍS COOPER RUTTER.

HOLA!, a todos espero y les guste mi historia, no prometo actualizar siempre pero si prometo no olvidar la historia, agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, yo me tomo horas mientras ustedes minutos, espero y tomen en cuenta eso, y valoren lo poco que escribo.

Bueno, me despido, comenten y actualizo así sea un "actualiza" o un "síguela" o un "no hay más?" me motivan.

Bye.


	2. LA NUEVA TITAN

LA NUEVA TITAN

_"y aún aunque hace mucho no te veo,_  
_ya no te extraño, no eres nada a pesar_  
_de que mi mente dice lo contrario, aunque_  
_mi mente diga 'te extraño amiga'"_ Nathaly Espinosa (yo)

Anaís pov.

Hoy a las 6:30 exactas me levante, el sol aún no salía así que nadie estaba despierto. Fui al baño y tome una ducha y luego de vestirme me miré al espejo. Suspiré. "no soy nada, no soy nadie, ya no existo" dije para mi "no creo que Dick me reconozca, y menos que mi cabello es de un color tan estridente". Salí del baño a mi cuarto donde tome mi libro de "Los Juegos del Hambre" y fui a la cocina a preparar un buen tazón de cereal con leche y varias frutas, el cual disfrutaba acompañado de la lectura.

Al llegar a la cocina la tenía platos sucios por todos lados una voz apagada me dijo:

-buenos días Storm  
casi me atraganto con la saliva pero respondí: -buenos días Raven

Sonó la alarma

Raven llegó primero seguida por Cy, Star, Robin, yo y Chico Bestia. Y les aclaro que llegué de cuarta por ir a dejar mi precioso libro. Y por llegar tarde solo alcancé a escuchar "…titanes, al banco"

En el banco estaba ese brujo verde-azul el cual no recuerdo su nombre, ni me interesa recordarlo.

-hola titanes! Tiempo sin verlos. Ya comenzó con sus bromas burlescas  
-porque nonos dices de una vez que quieres y así acabamos más rápido  
-oh no! Mi pequeña pelirroja malhumorada, todo tiene su tiempo, primero responde algo ¿te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?  
-desde cuando te interesa mi vida mago de cuarta  
-acepto que me llames de segunda pero te has pasado.  
vi palomas venir hacía mi, pero estas solo me atravesaron. Y así todos fuimos cayendo lentamente, nadie, ni yo, quedaba en pie. Esta vez ese mago de cuarta ganaría.

Normal pov.

De repente flores tomaron por sorpresa al mago mientras lo enredaban y le hacían perder la varita.

-ya no eres tan malo sin ti tonta vara  
-por favor, no me lastimes…

-nadie hará lo que tu dices. Dijo storm

En eso llegó la policía y los titanes quedaron con la joven.

-yo me voy. Dijo Robin comenzando a correr  
-no, tu te quedas Robin. Dijo Storm tomándolo del cuello  
-Cy!. Dijo mientras abrazaba al nombrado  
-hola angélica!. Dijo el aludido correspondiendo al abrazo  
-sabes, me pareces conocida  
-eres la chica que me avergonzó frente a todos?  
-lo siento  
-creo que es muy tarde para pedir perdón  
-pero… agh!, creí que éramos amigas  
-no lo somos  
el comentario tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja lo cual hizo que su pelo se tornara dorado hasta la media espalda.  
-que haces aquí Angélica  
-reclamar mi puesto en el equipo  
-n…  
-porque no discutimos en la torre amigos  
-claro star vamos  
-no Storm, hablaremos acá  
-entonces ella es una titán  
-pero…  
-está hecho.

* * *

HOLA!, esta corto lo se pero es que prefiero alargar la historia, aparte no estoy muy inspirada, la nueva titan es obra de una amiga, luego le preguntaré más sobre ella así que hasta el otro cap les hago la descripción de ella, mientras, aquí les dejo la de storm:

Nombre: Haley Anaís Cooper Rutter.  
Edad: 18  
Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de abril- Ciudad Gótica  
Poderes: los cuatro elementos y sus ramas, abrir portales, la naturaleza, levitar cosas con la mente, atravesar paredes, puede ser atravesada por las cosas sin ser dañada, está conectada a la naturaleza por ende lo puede controlar.  
Aspecto físico: cabello rojo hasta la cintura con reflejos dorados (su pelo se vuelve dorado cuando se sorprende), ojos color aguamarina, piel extremadamente pálida.  
Vestuario: un top turquesa de una tria gruesa, va en Zig-Zag hasta las caderas dejando gran parte de su pálida piel al descubierto; falda negra con volados 10 dedos sobre la rodilla, medias rotas (largas), un cinturón negro algo torcido en el cual hay dagas y pequeños trozos alargados de plata que parecen balas pero más largas; y botas negras 5 dedos más arriba del tobillo con correas en "x" y con un tacón de 5 centímetros.  
Comportamiento: no os voy a decir, descúbranlo por ustedes.

Unos datos peques de la nueva:

Nombre: Angélica Esmeraldina Rodriguez  
descripción física: ojos verdes, cabello rubio platinado.  
Traje: top negro con de tiras, unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color y botas tipo militar

listo!

Besos y saludos.

Irina Herondale


End file.
